


Оливье

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Сборник драбблов, будет пополняться по мере поступления.





	1. Трое в лодке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Витя/Юри/Юра, что-то вроде ау-постканона, в котором Юри не живёт в Питере, но периодически приезжает.

Юра заканчивает вращение как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить машущего телефоном Витю. Голова немного кружится, поэтому половина слов непонятна, но Виктор терпеливо ждёт, пока Юра перезавяжет волосы и посмотрит на него с толикой осмысленности.  
  
– Самолёт задерживают на два часа, – говорит он и убирает прядь волос из чёлки за ухо Юры. – Катайся спокойно.  
  
Юра фыркает и выхватывает у него телефон, пролистывая сообщения. Он верит Вите, но хочется самому увидеть, как будто все-таки где-то есть ошибка и только он сможет её заметить. Смайлики непривычные, английский вперемешку с русским, Юра хихикает пару раз над неправильно поставленным падежом и отдаёт телефон обратно Вите.  
  
Тот улыбается и смотрит с прищуром.  
  
– Отвали, а, – бурчит Юра, но Витя, конечно, не отваливает – тянет руки и хмурит брови, будто сейчас обидится, Лиса Патрикеевна, а не взрослый мужик. Юра вообще чувствует себя невыносимо адекватным на его фоне, поэтому со вздохом позволяет себя обнять, ведь чем бы дитё ни тешилось. Тут проще разрешить, чем объяснить, почему «нет».  
  
Но в его руках тепло, и Юра утыкается носом в теплую шею, пахнущую горьким одеколоном. Отсчитывает ровно четыре секунды, прежде чем Яков окрикнет – и отстраняется, выезжая обратно на лёд.  
  
Кататься «спокойно», конечно, не получится, но тело само знает, что ему делать, поэтому Юра успешно делает вид, что ему всё равно. Иногда краем глаза он замечает Виктора, который не отрывается от телефона, и это злит, потому что Юра тоже хотел бы залипнуть в свой. Его с самого утра потряхивает нервным напряжением, и по спине, по бокам, в горле расползается неприятная будоражащая щекотка. Дышать через эту щекотку невыносимо, воздух кажется слишком резким и обжигающим, лёгкие болезненно сжимаются. Почти невыносимо.   
  
Ключевое слово – почти.  
  
В какой-то момент Юра перестаёт замечать Витю за бортиком, как и его сумку, и его телефон. Вдох срывается, и он неловко падает на лёд, неудачно зайдя на лутц. Яков ворчит в стороне, но Юра почти не слушает его, потому что внутри всё сжимается и каждая секунда, каждая грёбаная секунда кажется невыносимо долгой.  
  
– Иди уже домой, – говорит Яков, хмуро кивая в сторону раздевалок. – Толку от тебя сегодня, балбес. Вас что, с Витей, одна собака покусала?  
  
– Свинья нас покусала, – хмуро откликается Юра и уходит, не слушая дальнейшее ворчание. Ему не привыкать огребать за расхлябанность и своеволие. Сейчас он вообще готов огрести за любые косяки, лишь бы это мучительное ожидание закончилось.  
  
В телефоне два сообщения от Вити – «поехал встречать» и «езжай сразу ко мне после тренировки». Юра набирает на своем смс-ку матери – стандартная отмазка «ночую у Милы», всегда срабатывает, даже если Милу не предупредить. Даже с перепоя сообразит, что нужно сказать.  
  
Иногда Мила спрашивает, кого он пытается не спалить перед матерью, но Юра не может сказать и только грубит в ответ. Он самому себе-то не всегда в силах сказать, что он пытается не спалить.   
  
Лезть в вечерние пробки Юра не хочет, поэтому решает спуститься в метро, и у турникета его настигает очередное сообщение от Вити – фотография, два улыбающихся идиота, и сердце пропускает удар за ударом, как будто вообще забывает, что оно должно делать. Это отвратительное чувство, абсолютно нечестное, с ним невозможно справиться, и Юра делает как всегда – притворяется, что ему всё равно. Посылает в ответ собственное хмурое лицо, прикрытое средним пальцем, и вталкивается в забитый вагон, натягивая пониже капюшон толстовки.  
  
Это кошмар какой-то.   
  
Юра чувствует себя взрослым и здравомыслящим человеком, но вот эту часть своей жизни он не может ни объяснить, ни обосновать, ни назвать приемлимой. Юре шестнадцать лет, у него на уме должны быть, помимо фигурного катания, девки и гулянки – внешне так и есть, девки к нему липнут, а гулянки иногда кажутся единственным способом расслабиться.  
  
Проблема в том, что с гулянок его забирает матерящийся Витя и отпаивает с утра какой-то дрянью, похожей на смесь рассола и томатного сока, и не удивительно, если так и есть. А сквозь гудящую голову Юра помнит, что девки на пьянке его интересовали чуть меньше, чем водка с соком, а вот Витя посреди ночи его интересовал просто до безумия.  
  
Проблема в том, что Юра готов вести трезвый и целомудренный образ жизни, слушаться тренера, слушаться Лилию, да хоть нудящую Милу, только бы Юри приезжал из своей гребаной Японии почаще, чем раз в полтора месяца. Он этих приездов ждёт, как Нового Года, как объявления результатов, как четырёх нулей на часах перед днём рождения.  
  
Какие там девки и гулянки, не свихнуться бы с таким графиком.  
  
_«Что-то случилось?»_ – приходит сообщение от Юри, и во рту становится сухо, хочется запрокинуть голову и расхохотаться от распирающего счастья.   
  
_«всё ок, в метро еду»_ – отвечает Юра и невольно улыбается пришедшему в ответ смайлику-сердечку.  
  
_«Кто приедет последний – тот моет утром посуду!»_ – пишет Витя в их общий чат. Вот же мудак.  
  
_«я в метро, а вы – на такси, придурок»_ – печатает Юра, но останавливается, потому что тут же приходит следующее сообщение от Вити.  
  
_«Мне прописали леща :( посуду мою опять я»_  
  
Причём «леща» он умудрился написать транслитом. Злиться не получается. Витя с приездом Юри начинает бесоёбить в два раза больше, но и огребает чаще – правда, под словом «огребать» Юра понимает физическое воздействие в область наглой рожи, а Юри – укоряющие взгляды и игнорирование до полной капитуляции. Поэтому Юра не сомневается, что никакого леща не было – так, мелкая килька.  
  
До дома Вити от выхода из метро идти всего ничего, но даже это расстояние кажется невыносимо длинным, и Юра всё высматривает, не стоит ли у подъезда такси.

Поднимается на девятый этаж, звонит в звонок – но в квартире тишина, и приходится копаться в рюкзаке, чтобы найти связку ключей. Какого хрена он умудрился приехать первым, если эти идиоты тащились на такси? «Пробки» – вспоминает Юра и вздыхает. Он ненавидит ждать один, это нервирует и ужасно неловко.  
  
Юра вообще ненавидит ждать, но жизнь раз за разом заставляет его.  
  
Он успевает раздеться, переодеться в домашнее, полежать на ковре, уставившись в телефон, пока не слышит голоса за дверью и звон ключей. Сердце замирает в горле и Юра от волнения замирает, слушая, как заходит сначала громкий и шумный Витя, а затем ему вторит уже ближе тихий мягкий голос Юри.  
  
– Смотри, свет горит.  
  
– Да? А где Юрка? Или я выключить забыл?..  
  
– Мне лень вставать, – громко говорит Юра, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. В ответ доносится смех Виктора и шаги – одни в сторону кухни, другие – приближающиеся.   
  
Юри появляется в дверном проёме – растрёпанный, в очках своих дурацких, толстовка расстёгнута, а под ней ещё хрень, вроде тонкого свитера, человек-капуста какой-то. И от всего этого у Юры сердце опять делает кульбит – он протягивает руку вперёд, потому что иначе они вечность будут просто смотреть друг на друга. Юри подходит и опускается на колени, тянется вперёд, пока Юра не переворачивает его, не нависает сверху.  
  
– Привет, – говорит Юри по-русски и улыбается с такой нежностью, что Юра краснеет как в первый раз.  
  
– У тебя отвратный акцент, – ворчит он и Юри обнимает его, ладони холодные и по коже пробегают мурашки. Юра прикрывает глаза и утыкается губами в его губы и ему немного страшно, что Юри сейчас повернёт голову, вывернется и свалит подальше, потому что он – темный омут, в котором на поверхности плавают уточки-мандаринки, а внутри черти выплясывают эрос на льду.  
  
Но Юри приоткрывает губы, и его горячий язык толкается навстречу, Юра чувствует привкус кофе и каких-то конфет, а ещё – головокружение и ощущение, что окружающего мира просто нет. Нервная дрожь отпускает, словно все недостающие детали встали на место, и они целуются медленно, неторопливо, по-дурацки нежно.  
  
– Отвернулся на пять минут, а они уже устроили, – слышится позади голос Вити. Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и Юра, извернувшись, разглядывает едва заметный румянец на его щеках.  
  
– Так и будешь там стоять?  
  
– Действительно, что я как не родной.  
  
Витя укладывается рядом, и теперь Юра чувствует, что все окончательно встало на свои места. Когда они втроём, это похоже на ощущение дома – не того, где он живёт, потому что прописан, а такого абстрактного, архетипичного дома. Витя целует шею Юри, от уха до ключиц и обратно, оставляя быстро наливающиеся краснотой пятна, а рукой тянется к руке Юры и переплетает их пальцы. Они все и так переплетены, хуже некуда – руки, ноги, губы, мешанина из трёх человек. Юри задыхается, у него глаза заволокла мутная пелена, и Юра ловит его приоткрытые губы, настойчиво целует. Это как наваждение, сон, а во сне дыхание не нужно.  
  
Когда они, наконец, успокаиваются, Юри недовольно ворочается и спихивает с себя Витю, а Юра показывает ему украдкой язык, потому что ему ютиться под боком не грозит, пока что не вымахал до размеров взрослого мужика под тридцатку. Витя закатывает глаза и укладывает ногу поперёк всех и всего.  
  
– Как дети, – смеётся Юри и взлохмачивает им обоим волосы.  
  
Ужин они тоже готовят вместе – по мере возможности.  
  
В целом готовит Юри, Юра помогает, а Виктор лезет под руку и болтает без умолку, перескакивая с русского на английский и обратно. Это сейчас он как заяц из старой рекламы батареек, но ещё пара часов – и он первым же рухнет спать, не слушая никаких возражений. Юра понимает его – он тоже безумно соскучился, но на Юри нельзя повиснуть шарфом и не отпускать от себя, чревато раздражением и уходом в себя в долгосрочной перспективе. Поэтому Виктор просто много болтает, а Юра вспоминает, что он не только ленивый подросток, питающийся святым духом и лайками в инстаграме, но и нормальной едой, которую самому же регулярно и приходится готовить.  
  
Он тоже чувствует себя сонным, а после еды так вообще – часто-часто моргает и залипает, не обращая внимания на фильм, который они смотрят. Ужастик какой-то, русский – ради интереса – прошлогодний, или даже позже. На экране главная героиня истошно визжит и в третий, кажется, раз показывают один и тот же кадр, но ничего другого и не ожидалось. Юри смотрит внимательно, он вообще любит ужастики, хоть и пугливый до чёртиков – и практика языка вдобавок. Виктор давно уже дремлет, развалившись у него на коленях – Юра перебирает его волосы, пытаясь справиться с сонливостью и со скукой от предсказуемых скримеров.  
  
– Всё, поднимайтесь, я вас до кровати один не дотащу, – мягко звучит над ухом голос Юри, и Юра понимает, что всё-таки заснул под визгливые крики и повторяющиеся кадры. Витя недовольно бормочет и выглядит так, как будто не спал неделю, а пальцы Юры всё ещё чувствуют щекотку от его волос.  
  
Укладываться спать втроём – то ещё испытание, но примерная схема уже выработалась. Посередине Юри – он не ворочается во сне и точно никого не столкнёт, а остальные, пинающиеся и мешающие ему спать, ютятся по краям, забрасывая на него ноги и руки. Витя снова умудряется задремать, пока Юри достаёт ему второе одеяло, поэтому, когда выключается свет, его хватает только на краткое «спкйн нч» и на два удивительно точных поцелуя в макушки.  
  
Юра листает, приглушив яркость, ленту инстраграма, и Юри тоже смотрит одним глазом – устал после перелёта, но ещё держится. Наконец и его дыхание выравнивается. Юра выключает будильник на телефоне, кладёт его на тумбочку и устраивается под боком Юри, закрывая глаза, в которые уже как будто песка засыпали.  
  
Засыпает он быстро, но в голове всё крутится мысль про девок и гулянки. Ему шестнадцать и вот эта странная, ненормальная любовь – она вообще не должна быть у него, не должна существовать в принципе, хоть это сто раз двадцать первый век.  
  
Но слушая спокойное и глубокое дыхание двух спящих рядом людей, Юра думает, что ему слишком плевать. Пока она есть – плевать на все остальное.  
  
Он дома.


	2. Ветер и звёзды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке с однострочников: "Кацудон. Ситуация, когда Виктор проявляет свою слабость (устал, обижен, завалил прокат), а Юри его поддерживает. Как - на усмотрение автора"

Юри чувствует себя не слишком хорошо после кубка Ростелекома и перелёта, но Виктору явно хуже. Он улыбается, болтает, но Юри почти физически чувствует, как веет от него усталостью и нервозностью. Поникшие плечи, залёгшие тени под глазами, растрёпанные волосы и подрагивающие руки. Позвоночник как током прошивает и скапливается болезненный сгусток в солнечном сплетении – Юри не чувствует ни собственного джетлэга, ни горечи едва-едва натянутого четвертого места, он чувствует боль и усталость Виктора.  
  
Если бы он только мог – взял бы на себя всё до капли, все до последней мрачной мысли, выпил бы, как яд, вспорол бы рёбра, как кинжалом. Самому мучиться не впервой, а видеть мучения Виктора – это больнее во сто крат.  
  
И когда они добираются, наконец, до дома, Юри уходит от расспросов и семейных посиделок, ссылаясь на усталость, вежливо, но твёрдо, и уводит Виктора с собой. Это не вызывает вопросов, тренер же, многое надо обсудить – а Юри думает только о том, как дрожит в его пальцах ладонь Виктора.  
  
– Юри? – растерянно говорит Виктор, когда они останавливаются перед комнатой. Он подаётся назад, но Юри решительно тянет за собой и закрывает за ними дверь, не включая свет. Стягивает с себя свитер, снимает с кровати покрывало и залезает под толстое одеяло, пока Виктор смотрит непонимающе и стоит посреди комнаты.  
  
А может, и понимающе. Но не двигается, как будто скованный, связанный, не смеющий сделать шаг вперёд – Юри понимает, принимает, знает, какого это, когда больше всего на свете боишься лишиться опоры под ногами.  
  
– Иди сюда, – тихо просит он и протягивает руки, так, как всегда делает Виктор. Может быть, всё-таки удастся забрать эту дурную, нервную боль, заменить своим теплом, прогнать тучи.  
  
Тучи, с которыми иногда не могут справиться даже недосягаемые звезды.  
  
Виктор ложится рядом, сначала неуверенно, но затем оплетает ногами и руками, прижимается так близко, что Юри чувствует его каждым сантиметром тела, чувствует дыхание на своей шее, щекочущие волосы у подбородка. Юри целует светлую встрепанную макушку и начинает гладить, перебирать легкие мягкие пряди. Шепчет на японском: «Всё будет хорошо», «верь мне», «мы смогли», «я так люблю тебя», «я всегда буду рядом». Он не готов говорить это понятнее, не сейчас, когда ещё до безумия страшно, но и молчать не получается – пусть хотя бы так. Пусть Виктор не поймёт, но почувствует.  
  
Виктор слушает, тяжело дышит, обнимает крепче и Юри чувствует, как сильно бьётся его сердце. Это болезненное, злое чувство – Юри всегда пытался защитить себя от мира, но никогда не хотел защищать кого-то. Всегда прятался, но никогда так не хотел спрятать кого-то. Трудно дышать, но надо, очень надо.  
  
Убаюканный тихим шёпотом, Виктор засыпает в кольце его рук, и беспокойный стук сердца наконец-то выравнивается. Юри раздумывает несколько секунд и тоже закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию.  
  
Он чувствует себя ветром, упрямо сдувающим пелену с ночного, звездного неба.


	3. Если тебе дадут линованную бумагу — пиши поперёк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке с кинк-феста: "Виктор/Юри. Юри разбивает нос о бортик. Виктор его всё-таки обнимает. И целует окровавленные губы".

Виктор привык, что это люди подстраиваются под него, а не он – под людей. Королю можно вести себя как угодно, нарушать спортивный режим, сваливать на другой край света, творить любую идиотию – и ему простят, потому что невозможно не простить. Яков покричит и смирится. Лилия – она тоже когда-то кричала, но только по делу, а на балагурство не обращала внимания. Даже вспыльчивый и злой Юрка – тоже будет вопить, но сделает так, как хочет Виктор.  
  
Юри ломает эту схему к чертовой матери.  
  
Юри может смотреть безнадёжно влюблёнными глазами, а потом шарахаться от прикосновений и убегать подальше, используя совсем уж глупые предлоги. Может слушать каждое слово, каждую интонацию, а потом вообще не обратить внимания на то, как Виктор пытается его поддержать, и уйти на лёд, словно он один, без тренера. И удивляться потом – ты обиделся? Почему? «По кочану», думает Виктор, каменея лицом, «скотина ты бездушная».  
  
Как будто у Юри внутри, в голове, есть ещё одна пара наушников, которыми он затыкает уши в совершенно неожиданные моменты – и Виктор может хоть голос сорвать, не получится докричаться через эту какофонию звуков, ядовитое змеиное переплетение несовпадающих отрезков мелодий. Иногда Виктору вообще кажется, что Юри эти свои наушники никогда не снимает – и вместо ласковых слов слышит змеиное шипение.  
  
Виктора это злит до дрожи в руках.  
  
«Развернись ко мне спиной, стой смирно, я обниму тебя, чтобы ты не видел моего взбешенного лица», думает он, и внутри какое-то сплетение гнева и нежности. Виктор злится с улыбкой, а сейчас у него не получается улыбаться.   
  
Успокоиться сложно, но лицо Юри после того, как Виктор запрещает ему половину прыжков – бесценно. Маленькая месть, и маленькая хитрость – надевай свои наушники, радость моя, надевай и иди поперёк тренерских рекомендаций. Не можешь докричаться – не кричи, всё просто.  
  
Виктор злится, злится, никак не отпускает огонь внутри, даже за мальчишку – Минами, кажется – обидно. Юри смотрит внутрь себя, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на что-то, и снова уходит туда, вглубь, затыкается наушниками, ему Виктора-то понимать сложно, какие там маленькие фанаты. Когда-нибудь потом, через пару дней, недель, месяцев, Виктору будет стыдно и противно от того, как сильно он сейчас злится на Юри, но это будет сильно потом.  
  
«Не хочешь слушать меня, слушай своего тренера», думает он, удовлетворенно смотря на то, как спокойно идёт к нему Юри перед прокатом, уверенно, ни одной лишней эмоции на лице. Аккуратно смазывает губы бальзамом, как будто это имеет значение, и обнимает так, как будто всё в порядке. Такое странное, жгучее чувство – Виктор никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Тугое переплетение несочетаемого, хочется то ли уступить, то ли продолжать бороться, и Виктор выбирает нейтральный вариант – смотреть на то, как упрямый Юри нарушает его запрет, скользя по льду.  
  
_Как_  он его нарушает. Виктору хочется одновременно кричать от восторга и рявкнуть: «что ты, придурок, творишь?». Внутри словно пробки вышибает – поток язвительных комментариев остановить Виктор не может, а Юри всё равно уже привык к этому, может, мимо ушей пропускает, может, педантично запоминает и будет вспоминать в самые худшие моменты, чтобы сильнее себя добить.  
  
Юри ломает Виктору все схемы и стратегии поведения. Вынимает ватку из носа и удивлённо касается носогубной складки, по которой, стоило опустить голову, снова течёт кровь.  
  
– Не останавливается, – удивлённо говорит Юри. Как-то Виктор, ещё в юности, упав на руку вовремя программы, заметил сломанный палец только на следующий день – какие там травмы, если ты всё ещё в прострации, всё ещё катаешься и звучит твоя музыка.  
  
– Да ты что, – Виктор обхватывает руками его лицо, озираясь – кругом вроде бы никого. – Остановится, если ты прекратишь проверять каждые три секунды.  
  
– Прости, – и это тоже Виктор ненавидит. – Ты… всё ещё обижен?  
  
Юри в своих наушниках и собственные-то эмоции определять не может, куда уж там до чужих. Но пытается. Как четверные прыгать – пытается, упорно, как баран сшибает ворота, интуиции никакой, а всё равно лезет.  
  
Виктор чувствует себя ещё большим идиотом, чем Юри, потому что его снова захлёстывает злой нежностью.  
  
– Я не обижен. Ты меня вывел, – вкрадчиво говорит Виктор, поглаживая скулы Юри большими пальцами. – Ты не представляешь, насколько я зол.  
  
Юри смотрит на него испуганно и беззащитно, а по губами стекает кровь – яркая, алая. Юри сглатывает, моргает, тяжело дышит и повторяет:  
  
– Прости?  
  
Виктор чувствует, как внутри него единственная рабочая лампочка здравого смысла ломается со звоном. Это невозможно терпеть. Невыносимо.  
  
Юри едва не отшатывается, когда Виктор кладёт руку ему на затылок, притягивая ближе, но всё же остаётся на месте, как наказания ждёт. Это тоже маленькая месть – его расширяющиеся глаза и сорванный выдох, когда Виктор проходится языком по окровавленным губам, собирая алые потёки. Хочется всё до последней капли, всю эту упрямость выпить, осушить до дна, и Виктор целует настолько осторожно, насколько может. Юри всхлипывает и прогибается в его руках, крепко стискивая лацканы пиджака в побледневших пальцах – Виктор прижимает к себе, проталкивает язык между послушно приоткрывшихся губ, проводит им по нёбу, по кромке зубов, собирая металл и соль. Сердце заходится как в припадке, это не первый и не последний поцелуй в жизни Виктора, но он как вспышка, как удар железной трубой по голове, беспощадный и бессердечный.  
  
Если бы Виктор мог, он бы сейчас же прижал Юри к шкафчикам и зацеловал до беспамятства, искусал бы, везде оставил свои метки, но даже сквозь пелену он понимает – нельзя. Юри дрожит в его руках, хоть и тянется, отвечает на поцелуй. Думает, что это наказание. Думает, что Виктор издевается, развлекается, тренирует таким странным способом, что угодно, любая чушь, которую нашептывает ему змеиная музыка в наушниках.   
  
Виктор не умеет подстраиваться под людей, но пока он не научится понимать, что звучит в голове Юри, ничего не выйдет. Придётся пытаться – так же твердолобо и упрямо, как Юри пытается понимать его самого.  
  
– Я надеюсь, что ты больше никогда не доведёшь меня до такого состояния, – мягко говорит Виктор, отстраняясь и вытирая размазанную кровь с лица Юри. Тот тяжело дышит и смотрит всё ещё немного виновато. – Пойдём, надо умыться.  
  
Юри идёт близко, очень близко, и Виктор закидывает руку ему на плечо, прижимает к себе, выравнивая шаг, и Юри тоже старается идти ему в такт. Глупо и смешно – Юри бьётся рогами в стену, а Виктор стоит в метре от него, за совершенно открытой дверью, и не знает, что делать.  
  
Спустя дни, недели, месяцы Юри говорит ему: «давай закончим это», и Виктор понимает, что даже тогда, после поцелуя, его не слушали.  
  
Нежность и ярость достигают своего пика.  
  
Виктор вздыхает, берёт топор и идёт прорубать вторую дверь в стене.


	4. Корпоративная этика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с мангой "Тёмный Дворецкий", начало арки Кампании

Юри переступил с ноги на ногу, разглядывая огромный особняк. Он не любил это место примерно так же сильно, как главный департамент, в котором кто-нибудь вечно нарушал запрет на беготню и сбивал его с ног. Правда, в последнюю сотню лет Юри так виртуозно язвил в ответ на торопливые «извините-простите», что теперь более-менее постоянные сотрудники передвигались осторожнее, а новички – ну а что новички, им простительно, на них Юри не злился совсем.

Наверное, поэтому ему и давали постоянно обучающие лекции для вновь поступивших жнецов. Юри был не против, даже за, но почему-то помимо работы с новенькими, Минако продолжала подсовывать ему кейсы, не слушая попыток объяснить, что пятнадцать бывших самоубийц сами себя в физическую и психическую норму не приведут.

Поэтому он снова здесь. У особняка Плисецких. Отрабатывать кармические долги – так себе занятие для посмертной жизни.

– Сам господин жнец пожаловал в нашу скромную обитель? Неужели умер кто-то? – Юри вздрогнул и обернулся, нервно поправляя очки. Виктор таким же компульсивным жестом разглаживал края перчаток, а затем решительно подошёл. – За утренним чаем могли не заметить.

– Действительно, мелочь какая, – пробормотал Юри и не успел среагировать – Виктор обхватил его руками за талию, прижимая к себе, и наклонился, обдавая демоническим запахом. Они все пахли одинаково – ладан и порох, душное и горькое сочетание, но Юри нравилось. И он совсем не хотел думать о причинах, потому что такие размышления вечно отражались на его и без того красноречивой мимике. – Отпусти.

– Зачем? – мурлыкнул Виктор, потираясь носом о его нос и сплетая свои пальцы на его поясе. Юри зажмурился, пытаясь начать нормально соображать, а затем упёрся ладонями в грудь Виктора, мешая ему поцеловать себя. – А?

– Я на работе. Серьёзно.

– Я бы заметил, если бы у нас кто-то умер.

– Мне тебе показать отчёт с печатями и подписями главного по отделу? – Виктор только открыл  рот, но Юри уже понял, что ляпнул не то и положил ладонь ему на губы. – Нет, не покажу, пошутил. Но у меня дело к твоему графу. И к тебе, разумеется.  Сначала это, потом всё остальное.

– И по каким шаблонам вас, таких принципиальных, штампуют? – вздохнув, Виктор отпустил Юри, и, поправив лацканы фрака, указал рукой на вход в особняк. – Пройдёмте, господин Кацуки.

– Не обижайся, – виновато пробормотал Юри, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Он предпочитал сначала отмучиться, хоть и выглядело это постоянно как издевательство с его стороны. Спина Виктора маячила впереди как молчаливый укор. – Скажи спасибо, что я вообще один пришёл. Бумаги на Минами почти оформили, он теперь официально в моём отделе и я над ним шефствую.

Спина Виктора дёрнулась, выражая несомненный восторг. Юри вздохнул. Ну да, на работе у него не клеилось с нормальными разговорами. Может, это все профессиональная деформация – пока ты в костюме и с Косой, никакого флирта с демонами, сплошные подопечные и отчётности на уме.

А уж если работа ведёт тебя к графу Плисецкому, так тут вообще недалеко до впадения в маразм.

Юри помнил его кейс очень хорошо, потому что сам тогда уже был достаточно опытным жнецом и был в отряде тех, кто должен был забрать души измученных культистами детей. Речь даже не шла о спасении – из того ада если и можно было выйти живым, то только внешне, а внутри всё равно не осталось бы ничего, кроме боли и страданий.

А Юрий вышел. Точнее, его вынес на руках призванный демон, на которого напасть не решились даже лучшие из тех, кто пришли к особняку. И с тех пор все отделы зашивались, потому что дети умеют мстить лучше, чем взрослые, а русские эмигранты вообще отличались какой-то запредельной злобой.

– Кацуки, – пробормотал Юрий, когда Юри вошёл в зал. Виктор предусмотрительно отодвинул кресло напротив и молча выпрямился, ожидая, пока гость присядет. – Чем обязаны?

– Госпиталь Карнштейн. Вы наверняка уже слышали о нём, – Юрий напрягся и переглянулся с Виктором. Плохо дело. – Как и мы. Департамент хочет предупредить вас, чтобы вы не занимались этим расследованием.

– Надо же. С чего вдруг?

– Это беспрецедентный случай, лежащий в юрисдикции Департамента. Мы не можем…

– На сверхъестественную юрисдикцию мне плевать, – Юрио закинул ногу на ногу и отхлебнул чай из миниатюрной фарфоровой чашечки. – Давай нормально, Кацуки. Если Её Величество прикажет – я буду расследовать, и меня не остановят твои бумажки с печатями. Вопрос в том: ты будешь помогать или мешать?

Виктор хмыкнул. Юри вздохнул и тоже отпил – эрл грей, действительно, что ещё можно пить в этом имении по утрам.

– Смотря, что решит Департамент. Меня отправили убедить тебя, чтобы ты не лез в это дело, но все понимают, что ты полезешь. Так что, считай, что это предупреждение.

– Точнее, угроза, – вклинился Виктор, вежливо улыбаясь.

– Предупреждение, – повторил Юри, упрямо сжимая губы. – В госпитале происходит что-то серьёзное. Мы не хотим отвлекаться на разборки с вами двоими. Поэтому, если столкновение всё же произойдёт…

Виктор вдруг посветлел лицом, наклонился и что-то шепнул на ухо Юрию. Тот нахмурился, ухмыльнулся и выпрямился в кресле, вдруг показавшись старше своих пятнадцати.

– Я понял, Кацуки. Если произойдёт столкновение, я сделаю всё, чтобы избежать неудобств для обоих сторон. А ты…

– А я, со своей стороны, попытаюсь настроить начальство на позитивный лад.

«Если оно перед этим не уличит меня в предательстве и шпионаже», грустно подумал Юри про себя, разглядывая довольные лица Виктора и Юрия. Будь он чуть большим трудоголиком – ни за что бы не оказался в такой ситуации. Или будь он помладше, может, уберёг бы юношеский максимализм.

Хотя, что уж там, от Виктора его в любом случае не уберегло бы ничто.

– Останешься на обед? – вежливо спросил Юрий, вертя в руках чашку. Он неплохо относился к Юри, хотя по началу терпеть не мог. Может быть, у него, как и у всех власть имущих, сработал принцип «цель оправдывает средства», или что-то ещё в голове перещёлкнуло. Кто знает? У Юри только от души отлегло, потому что этот особняк и так навевал на его дурные воспоминания, а в купе со злобным взглядом его хозяина так точно поспособствовал бы появлению аллергии или мигреней.

– Благодарю, но меня ждут дела, – Юри с сожалением отставил чашку и поднялся с кресла, коротко поклонившись. – До встречи, граф.

– До встречи. Заходи, когда будешь не по работе, – Юрий хмыкнул и вернулся к чтению газеты. Кричащий заголовок «Покойники восстают из мертвых? Чудо в госпитале Карштейн» выглядел как предвестник скорой беды. – Виктор, проводи гостя.

– Да, мой лорд, – Виктор церемониально склонил голову и открыл дверь перед Юри, лукаво улыбаясь.

Юри ради интереса принялся считать.

На «три» Виктор втолкнул его в одну из гостевых комнат, на «пять» вжал в стену, и на «семь» счёт прекратился за ненадобностью.

– Спасибо, что помогаешь, – прошептал Виктор ему в шею, тут же широко лизнув кожу. Юри рвано выдохнул и обхватил его ногами за пояс, чтобы удержаться на весу. – Если мы что-то…

– Только не о работе, пожалуйста, – Юри обхватил ладонями лицо Виктора, начал покрывать щеки и скулы мелкими, летящими поцелуями. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня мучила совесть.

– Тогда тебя буду мучить я, – Виктор улыбнулся и тут же за дверью раздались шаги.

– Я надеюсь, Виктор проводил гостя, как подобает дворецкому, а не зажал его где-нибудь в углу, – демонстративно громко сказал Юрий, постукивая тростью по полу.

– Не сомневаюсь в его профессиональных качествах, – ответил ему другой голос, в котором Юри неуверенно определил Отабека.

В любом случае, голоса удалились, и Виктор с неохотой опустил Юри на землю.

– Когда контракт закончится… – с демоническим блеском в глазах начал он, потом осёкся и одёрнул фрак. – Ладно, не будем подвергать сомнению мои профессиональные качества.

Юри виновато улыбнулся, открывая телепорт. Неловко было бы столкнуться с Юрием на пути из особняка, лучше уж так, потратить излишек сил и сразу попасть в Департамент. Виктор послал ему на прощание воздушный поцелуй, и Юри шагнул в открывшуюся воронку, сделав глубокий вдох.

На той стороне его уже ждал восторженно хлопающий глазами Минами.

 


End file.
